


The Zombies Are Dancing and I Can't Stand Their Moves

by OwlKittyCatandBokuAka



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Akaashi is worried, Also an owl, Angst, Blood and Gore, Bokuto Koutarou & Kuroo Tetsurou are Bros, Bokuto dosen't use his brain, Bottom Bokuto Koutarou, Bro - Freeform, Demons, Everyone Is Gay, F/F, Fluff, He drinks a random poition, He's also done with your shit, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Magic, Nightmares, Panic Attacks, Post-Apocalypse, Smut, Some Swearing, Some Zombies - Freeform, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, Top Akaashi Keiji, humor?, insomniac Bokuto, probably mild, there's a witch
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-16
Updated: 2018-04-15
Packaged: 2019-04-23 13:32:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14333493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OwlKittyCatandBokuAka/pseuds/OwlKittyCatandBokuAka
Summary: Everything has fallen to darkness and there are only a few people left alive. Since they might die tomorrow, Bokuto decides that it'll be fine to drink this random liquid... it all goes down hill from there.   The tags might change





	The Zombies Are Dancing and I Can't Stand Their Moves

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first post-apocalypse and it won't be the typical one, cause I can't do zombie. I also can't do sex or writing.... Hope you like! Hoot! Hoot! :D P.S. sorry for its shortness

It wasn’t like he was stupid, he really wasn’t. He was actually very intelligent, but sometimes his brain forgot. And when he saw such things as a cavern or a hole in the ground or other such things that were dangerous, he knew that he should be careful. But a little voice in his head and the weird pulling of his limbs to _do_ it over righted the logic (small, but still there) part in his brain. And, no it wasn’t like the author was the same way…. That’s why he rarely went alone or without a way of communication.

So, really, it shouldn’t be _that_ surprising that Bokuto Koutarou found himself in a weird, isolated cabin. He was supposed to be patrolling, because, you knew, there were a bunch of dead things stumbling around (and no, they weren’t politicians). The world had fallen to decay, monsters wondered the world and only a few humans and animals were still alive. The humans still alive stuck together in basses that kept the dead world outside.

Bokuto knew all the people, but a few random dudes, in their bass. Since most of them were from volleyball. Yeah, there were some people from his old team, Nekoma, Karasuno, and Aoba Josai. Which was kinda nice, since he knew them, and they could play volleyball occasionally. Really, he shouldn’t be so happy about the fact that he could play volleyball… but he _was_ Bokuto.

He had just been dropped off like some sort of sick bus stop. His partner was, of course, Akaashi Keiji. The two were best of friends, a strong bond between the two. When their world had fallen, the two had stuck together and supporting the other. Bokuto would die for Akaashi, who would do the same for him. The two shared the fears that gripped at them and even if they didn’t completely tell the other, said other was there for them. 

“Hey, ‘Kaashi I’m boooorrrreddddd!” Bokuto complained loudly.

“Please concentrate, Bokuto-san.” Akaashi sighed.

 “Aaagggaaashiiii! We’ve been here, like, forever!” Bokuto wailed.

“We’ve only been here for ten minutes. Now, please go back to patrolling Bokuto-san.”

Bokuto pouted feeling quite put out. They were cautiously walking around the dead city that used to be a thing of importance. Tokyo, Japan once a place full of bustling and people was now a place where things of nightmares crawled through the crumbling buildings. The fact that he or Akaashi could be attacked by evil things and the rather dull appearance of the world didn’t exactly post his mood. Not for the last time he wished that this was all a bad dream.

There was movement and the two friends snapped their heads over to it. Bokuto gripped his gun, but it was only Kuroo and his partner Kenma. Surprisingly enough Kenma was rather good in the patrolling. His hair looked almost the same before the fall, just more roots. Bokuto’s own hair was growing out (the hair cutting at the bass was ghastly) and his natural grey was coming out… he didn’t like his natural hair color.

“Hey there, you two. Found any dead things?” Kuroo drawled.

Bokuto laughed. “Nope, not yet! Thought you two might be one.”

Kuroo snorted as he flung an arm over the other’s shoulder. Akaashi watched this exchange behind an indifferent mask and narrowed eyes. He kept sharp green eyes on the owl-like eyes and made sure the other knew who he belonged to. The other seems to understand for he gave Akaashi a bright smile with gentle eyes (which totally melt his Akaashi’s heart and make him want to smile stupidly).

Akaashi went back to looking around his surroundings, hoping that nobody saw the exchange between him and Bokuto. The two were together, for about two years, but had yet to tell anyone. The apocalypticism kinda made it difficult to tell their friends that they had been dating. There also had been a slight issue with Bokuto’s parents, who would have been ‘delighted’ to know that their son was gay. And then Akaashi’s own abusive half-brother caused him to ask Bokuto if they could wait tell anyone. And _then_ there was this itsy-bitsy problem of the bass and its rules of how relationships weren’t allowed, which was stupid because that was needed at times like this, or had to be registered.

“We should probably go to the south side of the town.” Akaashi said in a mellow voice.

“Yeah! We haven’t been there yet, maybe there’ll be something interesting there.” Bokuto cheerfully started his way over there. “Come on you slowpokes!”

Akaashi tried not to smile (or hide under a rock) as he fallowed after the energetic owl-like man. His insides felt like mush even after all this time, even if the sometimes-had issues it was a strong relationship and Akaashi knew he loved Bokuto. Kuroo fell into an easy lope and started talk lightly with the quite, but slightly smiling, Kenma.

Bokuto was feeling great; he was doing something, he had gotten at _least_ three hours of sleep, and Akaashi was there. Yep, he felt like he could face anything. Maybe he was a little _too_ happy… oh, well… no such thing…. Anyway, he somehow found himself away from the rest of the group and in front of a cabin. He really should go and try to find the others, but he felt a little miffed that they hadn’t seemed to have noticed his disappearance and he was interested as to was inside the cabin. So, logically, he went inside.

Inside the cabin was a mess, to say lightly. Dried blood was splattered against the walls and were flacking of in a brown dust. The air was thick with the smell of blood and death that had been shut in a room for too long. Cobwebs hung in the air without movement and insects scuttled in the decay. There were counters were herbs lay and a single journal rested. In the middle of the room was a caldron and sitting in a chair beside it was a skeleton.

The skeleton was leaning back against the chair as if it had clasped there, which it had. Flesh was decaying on yellow bones and empty eyes stared at him. Tufts of hair still clung to the skeleton’s head. A knife was clutched in a hand but looking at the molested form of the skeleton Bokuto had a feeling that it didn’t help them out much. As much as he wanted to leave the cabin and the dead human, he knew that he should try to gather as much information as he could.

Taking a deep breath, he stepped further inside the cabin. The smell was enough to make him nearly gag and pass out. Sure, he was in a world full of death but that didn’t mean he had to be used to it. And there was something about this place… it left his skin tingling as one feels when something evil is watching them. He cautiously, didn’t want to step on anything dead or alive for that matter, made his way to the counter where the journal was.

He picked it up and cockroaches spilled out from under it, they seemed to be the only animals doing well. The journal was covered in dirt and blood. With careful fingers, he opened it. The pages were well-worn and there was spiky writing cramped into the pages. The words that were written were about how to make potions, how to cure diseases, how to turn people back from being a zombie, how to cure the cold, how to make rice soup, and a bazillion pieces of information on owls. Maybe he got a little distracted in reading it. Surprisingly enough, he liked non-fiction, especially on owls.

Shaking his head, he put the journal in his bag and turned to the caldron (and skeleton, but he didn’t want to think about that). Once again, his curiosity got the best of him and he made his way over to the caldron. Looking inside the caldron he was meet with the most beautiful sight he had ever seen (except for Akaashi). Purples, pinks, golds twirled in a sparkling liquid. Taking a flask out, he used the ladle in the caldron to pour some of the liquid into it. Before putting the ladle back, he stared at the liquid.

It was memorizing, and he couldn’t pull his eyes from it. _‘I wonder what it would taste like._ ’ Once the thought invaded his brain, he couldn’t push it away. The changing colors mocked him to drink it, to take a sip. Akaashi wouldn’t be happy with him drinking random liquids… he paused, but he couldn’t seem to move away. Just a little sip. He scooped up some more of the liquid and drank it.

A feeling of warm days, of Akaashi’s soft kisses, of baby owls, of light rain, of… kids. He didn’t know where that came from. Sure, he likes kids but why were they in his pleasant images? There was also a taste of all his favorite foods. It was nice. He didn’t want it to stop.

At that very moment something grabbed his arm. His head snapped up and he found himself looking into the eyes of the skeleton. Eyes that was were dead burned with life and fleshless fingers dug into his arm. It opened its mouth and he was hit with the smell of decay and flowers.

“The light has left and only the dark is left,” a hoarse voice echoed in his skull, “if you want to live then leave this place of death or make your own light. Soon your soul will be holding not one but two lives. The dead will follow in more droves, your blood has been heightened. You will die if you don’t leave soon. An owl will follow you, do not kill it or pain will be yours.”

With that the skeleton let out a scream and fell on Bokuto, still holding onto his arm. Letting out a noise that could have been a dying rabbet, Bokuto desperately tried to pull his arm from the skeleton’s grasp. The boney fingers were so imbedded in the flesh of his arm that he ended up ripping the hand off the skeleton but at that moment he could care less. His mind was screaming for him to get _the fuck out of there_ , he wasn’t about to ignore it. The sounds of crackling fire and the distant cries of the dead spurred him on. The shadow of an owl covered the sun as it followed him.


End file.
